


I Love You

by CastielFollowMe



Series: AUs of the Single Dad Shiro Verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU OF THIS AU, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a worried husband, Kuro is a good uncle, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shiro is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Hearing that your new husband was in the hospital was probably the worst news Keith could ever get, and he'll need someone to help keep him calm.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hello! I am a really big fan of your shiro dad AU! It is wonderfully writing and I always enjoy It. I was wondering if you are still taking prompts (If your not I'm sorry, you can ignore it, I couldn't find anything in your blog that said otherwise) could you do a prompt where klance are a newlywed couple and Lance gets hurts really bad so we have Shiro trying to comfort Keith who having a really hard time and it's freaking out? Thank you!!"

               Keith had known what happiness was from a young age thanks to his dad. Keith had once thought that his dad had been enough for him and he was blessed. Then Keith got his grandparents and his uncle Kuro and he still didn’t think life could get better. Until he met Hunk, Lance and Pidge.

               Keith was thankful every day for having gone to Allura’s program and meeting those three. Keith had struggled to make friends all his life and even now those three were all the friends he had, but they were all that Keith needed. He’d known them practically his whole life and he couldn’t imagine it without any one of them.

               Especially Lance.

               Even after being married to Lance for six months now, Keith was still in awe. Every time he looked down at the engagement ring that Lance had surprised him with, after his return home from his service in the military, on one hand and now his _wedding_ ring on the other, Keith still couldn’t believe it. He still couldn’t believe that he’d been with this man for nearly a decade now. He still couldn’t believe that Lance had finally asked him out to the carnival on the dock at sixteen for their first date, which led to another and then another and then another. He still couldn’t believe that Lance’s hugs and kisses always greeted him after a long day of work, or that Lance’s family still cooked for the newlyweds often. He couldn’t believe that just six months ago he’d said, “I do” to the love of his life and went on their honeymoon together.

               And to think it all started with Keith accidentally knocking down Lance’s sandcastle at the age of four.

               Keith was sure the two of them were disgustingly sweet, always holding hands or laughing and kissing, but Lance always knew when a line was crossed. He knew when it was too much for Keith or when to back off. He never pressured Keith into sex _ever_ and he was content to just walk side-by-side with Keith if it was too much for Keith.

               Of course they still bickered and fought, but that was always overpowered with tenderness and love between the two.

               “I’ve got a late night today with teacher training for the new school year so don’t wait up.” Lance said, kissing Keith before pulling him into his arms. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s attempts to be romantic but couldn’t help but grin at his _husband._

               “Boo, my _husband_ leaves little old me to eat all alone and sleep alone today.” Keith fake pouted while Lance rubbed circles into his hips.

               “Aw babe, come on, don’t be that way.” Lance whined, pressing soft kisses all along Keith’s face. Keith couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the butterfly-like feeling. “It’s not like I’d rather be trained _again_ on how to teach a bunch of five-year-old brats, rather than spend time with my gorgeous _husband.”_

               Keith laughed again, eyes catching the silver wedding rings on Lance’s hand. Like always, he found himself draw to tracing over the ring with scarred hands. “Alright, I suppose it’s okay. And you know you love those kids.” Keith leaned up to give Lance one last peck on the lips before sliding out of Lance’s arms. He ignored Lance’s pathetic whine to head into the kitchen.

               “That I do. But not as much as I love you!” Lance called out before opening the front door.

               “Yeah, I love you too.” Keith said, smiling at Lance’s small whoop of happiness. He looked down at his own rings and couldn’t keep the cheesy grin from his face. _Lance could be a dork sometimes, but at least he’s my dork._

x.V.x

               It was late, and after a long day of repairing the old studio to look new, and Keith was exhausted. He’d barely made dinner, since Lance wasn’t home and Keith could _not_ having some sort of a cooked meal waiting for his husband, before he’d fallen face first into their bed to sleep. He fell asleep knowing Lance would be home soon enough, pressed up next to him where he could lay his head on Lance’s chest. Maybe his hair would annoy Lance and tickle him, since he’d grown it out past his shoulders, knowing that Lance wouldn’t move a muscle if Keith pretended he was asleep.

               However, instead of being awoken by Lance’s warm arms, he was instead awoke to the loud ring of the phone and an empty bed.

               Their cat Bluedot ( _we can’t name her Blue, Keith, not after my girl)_ was annoyed and meowed loudly at the noise instantly awaking their overly large puppy Marmora. Between Bluedot hissing, Marmora barking and the phone ringing, Keith could feel a headache coming on. However, he stumbled over an eager Marmora and managed to reach the phone after the sixth ring.

               “Hello?” He sleepily asked.

               _“Hi, I’m looking for a Keith Shirogane?”_ An unfamiliar voice said over the line and Keith frowned. He momentarily recalled the argument between Keith and Lance about which last name they would settle for and even though Lance proposed, they had decided to keep the Shirogane name. Keith was touched when Lance admitted he knew how much his name meant to Keith and that he never planned on having Keith change it.

               “This is him. Can I ask who is calling?”

               “I’m Dr. Ross at St. Andrea’s hospital. I’m calling because you are the husband and emergency contact for Lance Shirogane.” Instantly, Keith felt his entire body freeze as if icy fingers were squeezing him. His breathing had stopped short and he could feel his arms trembling. _No, no, no. Lance is okay. He has to be. This is all a dream._

               “L-Lance?” He asked tightly.

               “Yes. Is he your husband?”

               Keith swallowed thickly. “Y-Yes. He’s my husband. Please, is he okay?” Keith desperately asked, ignoring Marmora and Bluedot who had both wandered into the room. They both stared at Keith, as if worried, but Keith couldn’t focus on anything but the voice on the other side of the line.

               “I’m afraid your husband was in a car accident. Another car swerved on a patch of ice and hit his side of the car. He was taken into surgery for his leg, about ten minutes ago. I’m calling to let you know that he’s hear and we’ll need someone to fill out forms in case any other emergency surgeries are needed.” The doctor continued and Keith felt as if his whole world was falling. The world was _dangerously_ tilting and Keith had to grab the counter to stop himself from falling. Mamroa whined and Bluedot tried to cuddle up next to Keith’s legs. _This can’t be happening. Lance has to be fine. He’ll be coming home any second now, with that stupid grin on his face and those bright blue eyes he has._

_This isn’t happening._

               “O-Okay.” Keith said shakily, amazing at how calm his voice remained. “I’ll be down as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me.” Keith’s body was numb but it was already moving to where he had last put his shoes, with Marmora and Bluedot trailing behind.

               “Alright. We’ll keep you updated as you get here.”

               “Please,” Keith licked his lips, feeling his breath turning shallow. The doctor was quiet on the other side of the line but didn’t hang up. “Please take care of my husband.”

               “…I promise we will.”

               Then Keith was racing to the hospital.

x.V.x

               “Keith, oh, have they told you anything?” Keith numbly looked up upon seeing several people entering the hospital room. He hadn’t left the bedside since the doctors had emerged from surgery and allowed him back to see Lance. It was horrifying to see his husband so _lifeless_ on the hospital bed covered in bandages. His usually sunny skin was paler than Keith had ever seen it and only make the situation look worse than it was.

               Thankfully, Keith got up to greet Lance’s parents. Both of which pulled him into a surprising hug, kissing his cheek before going over to their son’s bedside. Then Keith was drawn into a tight hug by his own dad. It was then that Keith finally allowed his body to break down, like it had been wanting to for _hours._

               Quietly, Shiro pulled the two of them out of the room to give Lance’s family some privacy and for Keith. They were allowed into a quieter, empty room where Keith sobbed into his father’s chest. It was a bit awkward with Keith being taller than Shiro now, but Shiro easily pulled him down and rubbed soothing circles into Keith’s hair.

               “Shh. Shh.” Shiro soothed softly, not even wincing when Keith dug his nails into his back. His son looked _awful_ when Shiro had finally seen him, nowhere near as bad as Lance, but still bad. Keith needed this moment and he needed to let out the pain instead of bottling it in. Shiro quietly heard the door opening and saw Kuro entering and shutting the door behind him.

               “It’s okay Keith. He’s going to be alright? Lance is going to make a full recovery.” Shiro continued to whisper as Keith’s cries went on. Kuro found himself gently rubbing Keith’s shaking back. “The doctors said that he’ll be fine. He’ll need some help for a while but he’s gonna be fine and they’ll wake him up tomorrow. It’s okay. He’s okay.”

               Keith cried even harder but attempted to nod against his father. He knew that Shiro was right and that he was repeating everything that the doctors had told Keith. But Keith was just so _tired._

               “I – I can’t lose him.” Keith finally choked out.

               “Oh Keith, you’re not going to lose him.” Shiro pulled Keith’s head away from his body so they could look right at each other. He then gently wiped the tears from Keith’s eyes. “Lance is _alive_ and he’s going to be fine. You won’t lose him.”

               Keith sniffled, red faced with bags under his eyes and hair a mess. “B -  But what if I do?”

               “Now, I don’t wanna hear you talking like that.” Kuro snapped suddenly, surprising both Keith and Shiro. Shiro narrowed his eyes at Kuro, wanting to scold his brother’s blunt behavior only to stay quiet at Kuro’s look.

               “Enough of that crap.” Kuro said again and Keith bit back a cry. “Lance is going to be _fine._ He’s alive; he’s breathing on his own and he is _not_ in life-threatening conditions. You need to stop thinking that the worst is going to happen and think about what’s good right now.”

               “Kuro…” Shiro said softly, earning another look from his brother. Keith hiccupped before frowning.

               “I’m sorry that I can’t think like that after my _husband_ was just in an awful car accident.” Keith bit back sharply. Kuro’s lips almost twisted upward in a grin. “At least I’m not _emotionless_ like everyone seems to think. Sorry for crying over him.”

               “No one is saying you shouldn’t be emotional Keith.” Kuro said, much gentler than before. Shiro eventually caught on to what his brother was saying and smiled. “We’re all not saying that. It’s okay to be mad or upset or whatever. But you _can’t_ think the worst. You need to be positive because that’s what Lance is going to need when he wakes up.”

               “He could have died!” Keith snapped.

               “But he didn’t.” Kuro replied.

               “Keith,” Shiro cut in softly. “Listen to your uncle. He’s right, for once.” Shiro ignored the wounded look on Kuro’s face to look at his son. Keith was shocked to see his own father siding with Kuro rather than him. “You have every right to be upset and to cry and that’s not what he’s trying to get you to stop. He wants you to stop fearing that Lance is going to die because it’s _draining_ on you. You can’t function if you’re always thinking that the worst will happen to Lance after this.”

               “You’re dad’s right. Thanks _Takashi.”_ Kuro rolled his eyes and put a hand on Keith’s shoulders. “I know it’s hard, but it’s going to be a hell of a lot harder for Lance, and he needs you by his side. He needs a positive force by his side to keep him going when it gets rough. You’re both allowed to be angry and upset that this happened but you can’t keep thinking of all the bad when there’s so much _good._ Your husband is alive with injuries that will heal. Keith, you and the two of us, understand physical scars more than anybody and how hard they can be. Isn’t it wonderful that Lance will only have minor scars; that his leg didn’t needed to be amputated or that he will have full mobility when he heals.”

               It took some time but eventually Keith nodded.

               “And Lance is alive. Lance will soon enough come home to you to your precious puppy and that hellion you call a cat.” Kuro continued, while Keith’s grin only grew wider and wider.

               “Bluedot is wonderful, especially to Lance.” Keith said gently, and Kuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

               “Maybe we can get it to see Lance in the hospital. But I’ll make Shiro do is because that is a demon cat.” Kuro shuddered and Shiro protested loudly.

               “As if. I’m not touching Bluedot. She yelled at me. I’ll gladly sneak Marmora in because he is such a good boy.” Shiro replied, causing Keith to laugh wetly.

               “Okay, okay. I get it. Stop being so emo.” Keith finally said with a relieved sigh. He grinned again when his dad and his uncle both pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. Keith whined playfully, demanding to be let go but the two only held on tighter until Keith couldn’t stop laughing. _I’m lucky to have the family that I have._

_And to get to share it with Lance._

               That night, when Lance finally woke up Keith had immediately threatened to castrate him if he _ever_ did another night training again, before smothering Lance with kisses. Lance took it all with grace and let his husband and family fret and worry over him until Keith and Lance were finally alone. They stayed up talking about anything and everything, like they did as kids, until Lance fell asleep. His hand was still in Keith’s and Keith smiled. He then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Lance’s lips before closing his own eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

               “I love you Lance.”


End file.
